winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mitzi
Mitzi ist eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin und Nachbarin von Bloom, allerdings mögen sich die beiden gar nicht. Aussehen Mitzi hat schwarze, langes Haare und trägt eine Brille. Zivil= Sie trägt ein bauchfreies, grünes Top mit einem gelben Streifen an und trägt eine orangegelbe Hose mit einem geflochtene Gürtel. |-| Halloweenkostüm= In Staffel 2 trägt sie ein Kostüm, was Bauchfrei ist und dessen Rock mit lange fäden Beschmückt ist. Außerdem trägt sie zu ihren Kostüm eine kleine Kürbistasche. |-| Dunkle Fee= Folgt... Persönlichkeit Mitzi ist egoistisch, hochnäsig, verwöhnt und in sehr guten Verhältnissen aufgewachsen. Sie ist immer darauf bedacht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und kann es absolut nicht leiden, wenn sie etwas nicht bekommt. Ebenso liebt sie es, andere Menschen zu ärgern und ist herablässig ihnen gegenüber. So ist Bloom ein beliebtes Ziel von ihr. Auch nachdem Bloom nach Alfea gegangen ist, macht sie sich immer noch über sie lustig. Nachdem Mitzi in Staffel 4 ein Auge auf Brandon geworfen hat, lässt sie ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr und versucht unerlässlich Stella und Brandon auseinanderzubringen. Winx Club Staffel 1= Folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Mitzi lädt Bloom auf ihre Halloweenparty ein, weil sie ihr und den Winx Angst einjagen will. Dank der Hilfe der Herzbandelfen sind es aber Mitzi und ihre Freundinnen, die lächerlich gemacht werden. |-| Staffel 4= Mitzi hat ihren ersten, kleinen Auftritt in der Staffel in der Folge "Die letzte Fee der Erde". Sie läuft an Blooms Elternhaus vorbei und hört den Krach der Feenkuscheltiere bis auf die Straße. Sie fragt sich, ob sie dadrinnen einen Zoo untergebracht haben. Richtig in Aktion tritt sie in der Folge "Mitzis Geschenk". Sie kommt in den Laden der Winx und möchte ein Feenkuscheltier kaufen. Die Winx ärgern sich über ihr Verhalten, lassen sie aber die Katze adoptieren. Da die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises einen dunklen Zauber auf einige der Feenkuscheltiere gewirkt haben, müssen die Winx überprüfen, ob auch Mitzis Kuscheltier davon betroffen ist. Mitzi wimmelt die Mädchen jedoch ab und macht sich mit der Katze auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden. Auf dem Weg dorthin verwandelt sich ihre Katze in ein Monster. Mitzi wird von Brandon gerettet und verliebt sich in ihn. Zum Dank für die Rettung gibt sie ihm einen Kuss. Dies führt zu Streit zwischen ihm und Stella. thumb|180pxSeit dem Kuss wird Mitzi richtig zum Problem. Sie verfolgt Brandon auf Schritt und Tritt und hat ihn zu ihrem Traumprinzen auserkoren. Brandon will sie zwar nicht verletzen, aber dennoch loswerden, da er nur mit Stella zusammen sein möchte. Mitzi hört das mit an und plant daraufhin Stella zu verfolgen um herauszufinden, wie sie Brandon für sich gewinnen kann. Während sie Stella beschattet sieht sie, dass die Winx Besuch von Andy, Mark und Rio haben. Sie macht ein Foto von Andy und Bloom und sendet es an Brandon. Die Spezialisten schauen daraufhin selbst bei den Winx vorbei und geraten erneut in Streit mit ihnen. In der Folge "Der Weiße Kreis" kommt Mitzi zusammen mit ihren Freudinnen Darma und Sally in die Frutti Music Bar. Sie sieht Brandon und nutzt ihre Chance. Sie schnappt sich Andys Mikrofon, der auf der Bühne performt. Sie singt das Lied für Brandon weiter. Stella sieht das und kann nicht tatenlos zusehen. Sie schnappt sich ebenfalls ein Mikrofon und es kommt zu einem Gesangsduell. Am Ende schnappt sich Stella Brandon und hat ab. Mitzi glaubt aber, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis die beiden endgültig getrennt sind. Mitzi tritt erneut in der Folge "Nebula" auf. Sie, Darma und Sally besuchen die Frutti Music Bar und werfen sich gleich wieder an Brandons Hals. Sie erzählen den Winx und den Spezialisten von einem Surf Contest, der am Strand stattfindet. Sky und Brandon wollen daran ebenfalls teilnehmen, scheitern jedoch. Nachdem bislang all ihre Versuche gescheitert sind, will Mitzi in der Folge "Lektionen in Magie" Stella herausfordern um Brandon endgültig für sich zu gewinnen. Zusammen mit Darma und Sally ist sie auf dem Weg ins Love & Pet. Als sie die lange Schlange vor dem Laden sehen, drängeln sie sich einfach vor. Im Laden treffen sie auf Bloom, die alles andere als begeistert ist von ihrem Besuch. Mitzi erwidert jedoch, dass sie auf der Suche nach Stella sind. Diese kommt in diesem Moment mit Brandon in den Laden. Jedoch hat sie keine Zeit für Mitzi, da sie sich um ihre Kunden kümmern muss und lässt sie stehen. Mitzi geht daraufhin wütend mit ihren Freundinnen. Die Hexer lauern ihnen in einer Seitengasse auf und fragen sie, ob sie so sein wollen, wie die Winx, nur mächtiger. Mitzi, Darma und Sally bejahen und folgen den Hexern. In der Kanalisation geben die Hexer Mitzi und ihren Freundinnen Kräfte und machen sie zu dunklen Feen. Doch sie müssen erst noch lernen mit ihren Kräften umzugehen. Dazu werden sie von den Hexern ausgebildet. Doch diese haben nur Zerstörung im Sinn. Später machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Park, wo sie die Menschen terrorisieren und als Geiseln nehmen. Die Winx bekommen das mit und Kämpfen gegen Mitzi und ihre Freudinnen. Doch die Menschen sind verwirrt und wissen nicht mehr, ob sie den Feen vertrauen sollen. Den Winx gelingt es jedoch den Menschen zu verdeutlichen wer die Guten und wer die Bösen sind. Dadurch, dass die Menschen wieder an das Gute in den Feen glauben, werden Mitzi und ihre Freundinnen immer schwächer, bis sie ihre Kräfte wieder verlieren. Die Winx haben jedoch keine Zeit ihnen die Situation zu erklären. In der Folge "Der Zorn der Natur" wird Gardenia durch Diana von Pflanzen überwuchert. Mitzi steht auf der Straße und ruft um Hilfe. Die Winx hören diesen Hilferuf und kommen zu ihr. Als Mitzi sieht, wer ihr zur Hilfe gekommen ist, lehnt die diese jedoch wieder ab. Ihr Auto wurde von Lianen in die Luft gehoben. Als sie jedoch sieht, dass ihr Auto weiter nach oben gezogen wird, bittet sie die Winx doch um Hilfe. Bloom lässt sich nicht zwei Mal bitte und durchtrennt eine Liane nach der nächsten, wodurch das Auto zu Boden stürzt. Mitzi ist geschockt, doch Layla spricht mit ihr und hofft, dass sie eine gute Autoversicherung hat. Layla schnappt sich nämlich das Auto und schleudert es auf die Riesenspinne, welche den Winx gefolgt ist. Da sich die Spinne davon nicht beeindruckt zeigt, brauchen die Winx einen neuen Plan, die Spinne loszuwerden. Sie teleportieren sie vor die Stadt, wo Dianas Magie keinen Einfluss mehr hat. Mitzi lassen sie zurück. |-| Staffel 5= thumb|left|180px|Mitzi fährt mit ihrer kleinen Schwester [[Macy durch die Stadt.]]Mitzi hat einen Auftritt in Staffel 5. Sie ist in der Folge "Die Lilo-Blume zu sehen. Sie muss auf ihre kleine Schwester Macy aufpassen und soll sie in den Park bringen. Doch vorher geht sie noch diversen eigenen Interessen nach. Bevor sie im Park ankommen, werden die beiden von den Trix angegriffen, da Macy die Lilo mit sich herumträgt und die Trix diese Blume haben wollen. Die Winx stellen sich ihnen jedoch in den Weg. Auch wenn Mitzi lieber die Trix unterstützen würde, versucht sie ihre kleine Schwester in Sicherheit zu bringen. |-| Staffel 6= Mitzi hat in der 6. Staffel einen Cameoauftritt. Sie ist in den beiden Folgen "Zerstörte Träume" und "Ein Schimmer in der Dunkelheit" auf dem Gothic Ball in Gardenia zu sehen. Dort trägt sie ihr dunkles Feenoutfit. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 2 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere (Winx Club) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Gardenia Kategorie:Erde en:Mitzi es:Mitzi fr:Mitzi hu:Mitzi it:Mitzi pl:Mitzi pt:Mitzi pt-br:Mitzi ro:Mitzi ru:Митси